


Where bonds end, new ones form

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Break Up, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: Yamcha saw the end of him and Bulma coming, no matter how much it upset him, he knew ending things now would be the right choice.While he and Bulma try dealing with the aftermath of their break up, they decide to get their minds off of things by indulging in one night stands.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 10





	1. The break-up

**Author's Note:**

> Sheesh, I've been having a lot of sad DBZ story ideas.  
> For the record, I think it's so dumb that Yamcha is a cheater in canon, like tf? Out of nowhere, it doesn't suit his character at all. But Bulma who was willing to date other guys out of the blue while still being with Yamcha never gets called out? And she conveniently doesn't end up being the cheater?? ok.  
> But I still like them as a ship.. sjsjs this is so stressful. Anyways, have this sad + smutty piece of work.

“So, what is this about?” Bulma curiously asks as she follows Yamcha in one of her empty labs. Even though she’s already familiar with the room, she still looks around while she waits for Yamcha to speak up.

The man sighs, leaning against one of the island tables, looking down with his cheeks sucked it. 

He eventually released them and opened his mouth to speak.

“There’s something important we need to talk about… that I need to tell you,” he snuck a glance at his girlfriend who quirked her thin eyebrow at him.

“Why so serious? What’s up?” she asks, a mix of nervousness and curiosity building up in her chest.

“Look,” Yamcha sighs again, ”This may come as a surprise, or maybe you saw this coming, either way, it took me a lot of pondering and I’m finally gonna say something.”

He crossed his arms, “I’ve noticed the flirting with Vegeta… ” he stated off, his eyes wandering to the side again.

“I’ve had this feeling that we were growing apart, it hurt to think about so I chose to ignore it. But… I just couldn’t anymore,”

“Hold on-”

“I’m not done yet.”

Bulma’s red lips tied shut again, that weird feeling running over her skin and creating goosebumps as she kept listening to Yamcha’s words.

“I understand… if you want to be with him instead. Ultimately, you can’t choose who you fall for… and it’s been incredibly obvious you’re into him… So, I’m giving you the chance right here and now, before anything else happens.”

Now it was Bulma’s turn to cross her arms, “What do you mean? You think I would cheat or something?”

Yamcha sighed a third time, “Well, not to be like that, I’ve trusted you wholeheartedly throughout our whole relationship, but I also trust our friends when they say… you’ve been willing to drop me on more than one occasion for another guy. It hurt to hear, but I love you so I chose to ignore it.”

“Yamcha! None of that means anything!” Bulma retorted. “I haven’t actually cheated on you, have I? And I would never!”

Yamcha cocked his head to the side, “You haven’t.. that’s true, but you’re not denying you would’ve broken up with me for them... are you?”

  
  


“What about you? You’re not entirely innocent either. As if you’ve never looked at other women before.”

“Maybe I have taken a peek at Master Roshi’s erotic magazines or his weird yoga tapes. But never in my life have I been interested in other women the way I was in you.”

It got quiet and Bulma bit her bottom lip in distress.

“Yamcha-”

  
  


“It’s fine… Bulma, we’ve had a long run. And we’ve been through a lot together. We’ve had our highs and lows, but this past year or to we’ve really been breaking apart as a couple… I would rather deal with the pain of ending it here and now than wait it out, waiting for something else to happen. I’m sure Vegeta can make you happy in a way I couldn’t. I only wish for your happiness.”

Bulma’s eyes began prickling as her eyes got blurry and her face grew warm. The realization hit that Yamcha was breaking up with her, and she felt a pang in her chest.

“Yamcha...”

He stepped closer and cupped her cheeks, staring into her sparkly, blue eyes. “Thank you for everything, Bulma. Thank you for helping me over my fear of women, thank you for being my first girlfriend, for teaching me what it’s like to feel love for someone else. You taught me so much, and I’ve had so much fun with you.”

Neither of them said anything for the next few second, the tears finally rolling down Bulma’s fair cheeks while her eyes grew puffier. 

Yamcha hated to see her cry, but he had to do what he had to do.

He leaned down and pressed their lips together for the last time. 

“Thank you, and I’m sorry,” he whispered against her lips before releasing her and walking off.

He could her Bulma stifling her sobs but failing.

His heart was throbbing like crazy when he walked off, his own tears beginning to pour down his cheeks and his nose getting runny.

Once he was outside of Bulma’s residence, he flew straight for his home, wanting to do nothing more but crash into bed and sob his heart out. Something he needed for a while.


	2. Disctrations

The door of the gravity room slammed open, startling Vegeta for a change.

He frowned as he looked up and down at a distressed-looking Bulma.

“What the hell do you want, wo-”

“Get out and take a break.”

“What?” he pressed in confusion.

She merely laughed. “Hey, tough guy, I bet you haven’t been laid ever. Take a damn break and come with me.”

Vegeta stared at her in shock. This was incredibly out of nowhere, even for her. But as he took a closer look, it looked like she had been crying, red lines still under her eyes.

So the poor woman was sad and sought him out for some comfort? She wasn’t exactly wrong, after the destruction of his planet, he hadn’t any possible female companions around him. Hell, he’d even considered doing it with Nappa out of sheer desperation.

But a beautiful woman was offering herself right now, why waste the chance?

“Alright, I can take a short break.”

“Take a shower first, you smell.”

.

Tien sighed and looked worriedly at his friend who was downing his… Tien lost count how many shots this had been. But Yamcha was drunk off his ass.

Tien himself was somewhat tipsy. He had no choice but to be the more sober one between the two of them, Yamcha was in an incredibly vulnerable position right now, and out of anyone he trusted Tien the most with his life. Which is why the triclops was here with him tonight.

“Hey, Yamcha… don’t you think you’ve had enough?” he asked in an attempt to stop the other man from drowning himself in alcohol.

But the Yamcha shook his head, “I’m still in pain… need more.”

“No, that’s enough.” Tien held Yamcha’s wrist before he could pour himself another glass.

The former desert-bandit glared at him but didn’t fight back. Instead, he held onto Tien’s wrist with his free hand. “Hey, Tien...”

Tien released Yamcha’s wrist despite the latter still holding onto his. “What…?”

“Would you help a buddy out, for just a night?” Yamcha’s words were slurred, his gaze was hazy, but Tien could tell he meant every word of his request.

The triclops’ heart began pounding. He didn’t want to say no, Yamcha was fucking handsome, and the guy was asking  _ him _ ,  _ Tien _ , to keep him company for one night.

Tien knew what consequences could follow, but they could deal with that in the morning.

“Of course,”


End file.
